


Study date

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, College, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: Youngho attempts to turn Sicheng gay.i'm gonna delete this





	Study date

They were supposed to be studying which was typical of a young nerd, tutoring a jock or whatever Youngho even is. Yet, their work was splayed out on the edge of the bed and floor, as a naked Sicheng fights against the fully clothed Youngho who was pushing him down. 

“It'll feel good soon, calm down.” Youngho said, one finger deep in Sicheng's little hole. 

“I won't.” The other snapped, the jolt in his body causing lube to dribble down Youngho's hand. An excessive amount of the stuff was definitely needed if he wanted Sicheng to feel good, the more squelch the better. The younger just thinks the noise is disgusting. 

Sicheng's face stayed scrunched up for a while, a constant discomfort up his ass. He doesn't understand why he's in this situation right now, or how he allowed Youngho to undress him in the first place. Sicheng is sure that the older won't add another finger for a while, which makes him huff, but somehow Youngho just had to notice. 

“Lift your legs higher,” Youngho's voice became deeper. “I know how far you can go.”

Sicheng pretended to not get slightly turned on. Hooking his arms around the backs of his thighs, the pink haired lifted his legs to his limit, exposing his whole lower half to the older. No one has ever looked at him with such hunger or desire, until Sicheng noticed Youngho's animalistic gaze on his intimate parts, making him shrink into himself further. He's intimidating. 

A sudden twist in Youngho's finger causes Sicheng to wince like a puppy, “It hurts.” 

“Just relax for me.” 

“Don't wanna.” Sicheng was a stubborn shit. 

Without listening to any more of the youngers pleas, Youngho rubs his balls for a bit before sliding his finger back in, adding a second digit. And if Sicheng's face was scrunched up before, god knows how he's feeling now. Though, the clench around his fingers was heavenly.

“Don't do it.” Sicheng mutters. Youngho goes slow, an agonizingly slow pace but he guesses the smaller isn't complaining. 

Sicheng begins thrashing around again, feeling the long digits poke at his walls, causing him to cry out in pain. Youngho panics for a second before pressing his body down against the youngers. Now they're face to face, Sicheng seems to stop, yet the pure hatred still evident in his cute eyes. “Get 'em out.” 

The angle his wrist is at is dodgy, yet Youngho crooks his fingers, smirking in victory as Sicheng's mouth falls open. 

Repeatedly rubbing the spot, a blush rises on Sicheng's cheeks, matching the colour of his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut when he noticed that he's hard, the feeling of vulnerability crashing down on him so suddenly. 

“I love it.” The air knocked out of his lungs as Youngho angled his fingers almost perfectly, making him feel way too exposed like this. Especially as the older was fully clothed still, all pressed up against his naked self. 

Youngho moaned, “That's it, baby boy.” massaging Sicheng in the right place. 

“Don't call me that- Mmm.” Sicheng suddenly flipped himself onto his stomach, causing Youngho's fingers to slip out. Youngho sat up, allowing Sicheng to move properly. 

Wiggling his ass in the air cutely, the Chinese boy gladly let Youngho thrust the digits back in, practically sucking them in with his asshole. “Yes, I love it.” 

Youngho could imagine Sicheng with heart emoji's for eyes, the boy withering and spreading his limbs apart, sometimes grinding down into the sheets below. Youngho could take him there and then, yet they both have their limits. 

Losing his control, Sicheng finally relaxed the muscle, eyes widening at the overwhelming pleasure he's experiencing. He hasn't even touched his cock once, kind of not wanting to either. It was an advantage too that they were at Youngho's dorm, because Sicheng dives his head in the olders pillows, inhaling deeply and moaning at the musky scent. Being surrounded by Youngho drives him crazy.

“Oh, yes. Daddy~” Sicheng sobs, muffled by the cushions. Youngho gasps, kneading Sicheng's little plump ass. 

“What was that, baby?” He just had to hear it again. 

A frustrated huff left Sicheng's thick lips. Lifting his head, he mewled, “Daddy, fuck me with your fingers.” 

And that's exactly what he did. 

Grasping the youngers hip, Youngho held Sicheng in place as he quickened his pace, hitting his prostate dead on each time. And the noises Sicheng responded with were purely delicious. “I can't wait to tell your girlfriend that you call me Daddy.” 

Sicheng didn't even bother trying to defend himself, simply moaning out whenever it felt especially good. If they're gonna play around or it's a one time thing, Sicheng doesn't care. The boy doesn't ever want to turn to pussy again, becoming obsessed with Youngho's wonderful long fingers. He regrets the multiple missed opportunities he's had, as Sicheng's a regular target for gay men, just like Youngho. Yet, the only difference here is that the older continued even though there was no consent. 

“God, you're so gorgeous. Just like a girl.” Sicheng is in love with this praise. Masturbating will never be as good as this. 

Not knowing much dirty talk, the younger doesn't have much time to think about it hard enough, too focused on the pleasure to come out with anything that'll please Youngho. 

Then Youngho added a third finger which slid in easily, pausing when he had the three deep inside Sicheng. A high pitched whimper filled the room when the olders skilled fingers made a ‘come here’ motion, Sicheng squealing in delight. His girlfriend must be a freak. 

“I feel it.. coming.” Sicheng squeaked out, grasping the sheets weakly. 

“You gonna cum?” Youngho's other hand kneaded his lower back, pushing down so Sicheng can arch his back. Not really surprisingly, the boy's back bends beautifully, almost painful looking, but Youngho loves it. 

“Yeah!” Becoming louder by the second, Sicheng pushed back against Youngho's hand, a mixture of sticking his ass in the air and rubbing against the sheets, being just about enough for Sicheng to let loose, spilling on Youngho's sheets. 

Youngho was in a trance. With Sicheng's skin flushed allover, his soft body quivered as he orgasmed, the wet noises of the lube contrasting with the young boy's moans and cries. It's a shame that he couldn't see the pretty boy's face, only being able to gaze at Sicheng's side profile as his cheek squishes against the pillow. Yet, he guesses that could be for another time. 

As one last spurt of cum squirted out of Sicheng's cock, he yelled some gibberish, quickly backing away from Youngho's fingers. Oversensitivity took over his body, causing him to shake. It was sticky between his thighs, and his mind was all mushy, but Sicheng could still comprehend that the jockiest of all jocks just fingered him. Youngho. Had just fingered him. 

“You just orgasmed for two minutes straight.” Youngho seemed impressed enough, so he hummed. 

“New.. record.” Sicheng managed to form, making Youngho chuckle. Suddenly, something hard brushed against his thigh, and the younger lifted his head up. 

“I'm gonna fuck your thighs.” Sicheng has never even heard of it, but allowed him to anyway, relaxing his body and resting his eyes. 

Sicheng believed that it was no use, as he does have a slight thigh gap. But it doesn't seem that Youngho isn't enjoying himself, letting out grunts and groans every now and again as his balls smack against the backs of the smallers thighs. 

And he does this until he cums, now thrusting his cock between Sicheng's asscheeks as the younger sighs in pleasure. Having something throbbing and huge rubbing against his sensitive hole makes him twitch. 

After steadying his breathing, it's Youngho that cleans the two up, Sicheng laying in luxury as the older struggles to move his tired limbs. 

“So, err, maths?”

“I think the fuck not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol


End file.
